


Sledgehammer

by orphan_account



Series: So [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Hero Worship, Heroes & Heroines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simmons' impression of 'Agent Morse' changes significantly once she gets to know her as 'Bobbi'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'So' is one of my favourite albums of all time ('Mirror Moves'-The Psychedelic Furs and The Velvet Underground & Nico would be a couple of others), so I decided to set the tracks to fanvids. 
> 
> As Sledgehammer is a blatant metaphor (about as subtle as a literal sledgehammer), I felt that it fit Bobbi best, particularly as she's especially charismatic.


End file.
